


Lying

by ToriiStorii



Series: We're not Saints [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, actually this part is taking my idea and going to the extreme, but it's an interesting thought, this was what i was leading up to, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriiStorii/pseuds/ToriiStorii
Summary: Peacocks are known for having visions of the future timelines, but are discouraged from trying to influence them at allBut she's been waiting too long to listen to any kwami's adviceShe's seeing this plan through, one way or the other





	Lying

**Author's Note:**

> This
> 
> I actually don't believe Mrs. Agreste is an outright villain, but
> 
> It's fun to play around with
> 
> I'm also more unsure about this one than the last two

_ It needed trust. _

 

She managed to become partners with Le Papillon, and from their second fight together, he’d been trying to woo her through his Champions. She’d always brush the flirting off. The Champions always looked mildly amused as well, even after being released from Papillion's influence.

 

_ It required love. _

 

How Papillon managed to last as long as he did to reveal himself to her, and vice versa, she'd never know. Learning that he was Gabriel Agreste, a name that had started making rounds in major fashion circles, was a pleasant surprise. That he was actually quite handsome under that awful cowl of his suit was also a surprise.

 

Watching Gabriel fall her harder was fun, and she pretended to do the same.

 

Explaining how Gabriel had begun seeing a model of a competing designer was interesting, to say the least.

* * *

_ It mandated control. _

 

When she became pregnant, she realized three things: her plans were closer than she’d initially thought, her future son had a part in it somehow, and that the thought of him being hurt by the world was abhorrent to her.

 

Luckily she could protect him from that and put him on the path she desired for him, even if she still wasn't quite aware of what that path was.

 

Bonus, Gabriel would mostly be out of the way.

 

Dusuu warned her that nothing was set in stone and that forcing something was bound to backfire.

 

She didn't care, she’d been working to long on this project of hers.

 

So she started. From the moment Adrien was born, she inserted herself into his life as much as she could, convincing him as the years went on that Mother knew best and that staying in and away from the world was in his best interest. Mostly. Sometimes he’d ask questions, but she’d be quick to soothe him.

 

It was Gabriel she was having troubles with. When he came to her about letting Adrien outside, she was honestly shocked. She hadn't expected that at all, and nearly snapped at him. But it was better to agree in the long run, she figured.

 

When Gabriel invited that Chloé girl to befriend Adrien, she gritted her teeth and bore it as Adrien found someone else to lean on, even if it was only a little. 

 

When Gabriel actually agreed to let Adrien model, she nearly threw something out a window. It was as if Gabriel was trying to undermine each part of her plan, on  _ accident _ it seemed even.

 

At least the next step was nearing time. Knowing Gabriel, he’d retract what he'd allowed before.

* * *

 

_ It was a lust for power. _

 

When she left, she knew it was a gamble. Removing the Miraculous would cause her to lose all her powers, and she would be unable to check on how her plan would finish unfolding.

 

But she knew Gabriel. She owned her son.

 

Gabriel would do anything to bring her back, even go rogue and become a villain.

 

Adrien would shatter with no one else for support, unable to maintain his eventual calling as another Miraculous holder, which would cause ruin to his partner.

 

And then she would be able to come back.

 

And take what had been snached from her all those years ago in Tibet. 


End file.
